Padfoot comforts Moony
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: Remus's parents dont want anything to do with him because he's with Sirius...Slash The characters dont belong to me sadly...I could always continue if people want...


Sirius went into the dorm where he found his boyfriend sobbing on his bed. He rushed to his side and wrapped his arms around him. "What's wrong Moony?" Remus sobbed harder when Sirius wrapped his arms around him trying to provide comfort. "Talk to me please Moony."

Remus couldn't say anything but he pointed to a letter on the dresser. Sirius picked up the letter and read it. " _Remus, we have heard about your relationship with Sirius Black and are disappointed in you. It's hard enough for us already with you being a werewolf but for you to be gay and a werewolf, that's too much for us to take. The two of us are going away. You are welcome to have the house so you can have a place to transform during the summer. We are going to go somewhere else and start over where we can live our lives without having to be burdened by a gay werewolf son. We are sorry, but we have to do what's best for us. We've spent years dealing with the looks and whispers about you and this was the last straw. Live your life the way you want but don't contact us again unless you end up with a girl. It's too hard for us to accept you being gay. We hope you can understand our decision. Mom and dad_.' Oh Moony. I am soooo sorry!" Sirius pressed kisses all over Remus's face and head.

"It's not your fault." Remus clung tightly to Sirius and his comfort.

"It is. You lost your parents because of me. I'll understand if you will want to break it off and find a nice girlfriend to spend the rest of your life with," Sirius told him crying.

Remus looked in Sirius's eyes. "No. I don't want that. You, James, Peter, Frank, and Lily are my family and the only family I need."

"But these are your parents. I know how much they mean to you. You can't give them up for me."

"Padfoot, shut up. I can't do that. You accept me for who I am. They'll never love me or accept me even if I do find a girl," Remus told him drying his eyes. "Just promise me you won't leave me."

"I swear to never leave you," Sirius told him truthfully. "I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do for you? I can go get you some chocolate. I can cover myself in chocolate and let you have your way with me."

Remus laughed. "Not all of lifes problems can be fixed with chocolate and or sex."

"No, but they can sure cheer up my favorite little werewolf."

Remus laughed and buried his face in Sirius's chest. "Maybe later ok? Right now I just need some time to process."

"And I am going to comfort you while you're processing. I am sorry I made your family not love you," Sirius told him.

"Shut up Pads. It's not your fault. Actually it is your fault that I fell in love with you. You didn't have to look so good. You didn't have to smell so good. You don't have to always touch me which would send shivers down my spine. You didn't have to kiss me."

Sirius grinned. "Oh, you know you love all of those things and more. I love you Remus and wish I could take away this pain from you but we'll be our own family since we don't have families. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," Remus replied giving his lover a kiss.

James came in after a while and saw the two of them just laying in bed. "Is everything alright? You guys missed dinner and boy was it good tonight."

"Did you even notice we weren't there or were you too busy trying to get Evans to go out with you," Sirius teased. Remus laughed. James turned red.

"That's not funny. It doesn't matter if that's true or not. Is everything alright?"

Sirius looked at Remus. "You wanna tell him?"

"Can you? I don't feel like talking and he'll find out sooner or later anyway," Remus told him.

"Remus's parents abandoned him because he's with me."

James became angry. "What? That's awful. Remus, you deserve so much better. I am sorry. Do you need me to hex them or anything?"

Remus laughed. "No James. Besides, I don't think an underage wizard could do much hexing to two over age wizards. Thanks though."

"We're your family and we always will be," James told him sitting beside them trying to give him a little comfort.

"That's what I told him. It may be a very dysfunctional family but we're still family nonetheless," Sirius replied giving Remus a soft kiss.

"Dysfunctional is right," James teased.

"Anyway, I think I'll be spending the summer with Moony this summer, but you're more than welcome to join us at some point Prongs and I don't mean in bed either. You're more than welcome to come hang out with us some, I mean if that's ok with Remus. I'm sorry. It's not my house. It's yours. I don't have to stay with you if you don't want me to."

Remus laughed. "How could I not want you to spend the summer with me? I'd love that. And Prongs, you are more than welcome to join us."

"I'd be happy to join us as long as its not in bed," James said acting grossed out.

Sirius hit James with a pillow and the three of them ended up having a full out pillow fight which caused Remus to forget about his problems for a little while.


End file.
